fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saber (Nanashi)
Backstory Saber is a Heroic Spirit who is able to be summoned for the Holy Grail War. Saber's True Name is a mystery, but he was mostly referred to as Nanashi, or No Name. He was a master swordsman during the Ming Dynasty of Japan who was able to reach the status of Heroic Spirit simply by skill and reputation alone. In battle, he could be said to reach the level of Sasaki Kojirou and Musashi Miyamoto. Personal Statistics Servant Stats Strength: C Endurance: D Agility: B Mana: E Luck: B Noble Phantasm: C Class Skills * Magic Resistance: E * Riding: C Personal Skills * Independent Action: B * Battle Continuation: A * Eternal Arms Mastership: A+ * Eye of the Mind (False): A Noble Phantasm * Nanashi - Sword of the Stranger: Anti-Unit, C Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Saber, Nanashi, No Name Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saber-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Enhanced Senses, Can turn into Spirit Form, Precognition, can "see" weaknesses and advantages in opponents, as well as objects in the environment that can help him in a fight, slight illusion resistance when fighting, can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy. Not combat applicable), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to other Servants) Speed: Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than human athletes) Striking Strength: Island level Durability: Island level (Can survive glancing blows from much more powerful Servants), immune to conventional weapons Stamina: Virtually limitless as long as he has sufficient mana Range: Extended melee range with a katana, a multitude of meters when thrown (Was able to do this in life) Standard Equipment: A katana Intelligence: Saber is a master swordsman and a genius combatant, being one of the best swordsmen in his time. Not only was able to defeat and overpower groups of opponents without even unsheathing his sword, but he is also able to use the battlefield in his favor, catching even master swordsmen off guard. Even when being rusty, in stress, or in life and death situations, Saber is still able to stay calm and perceptive, finding weaknesses in his enemies and using it against them almost instantly after he found them. Weaknesses: Saber may not unsheathe his katana unless it's an important situation. Cannot attack in spirit form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * Nanashi - Sword of the Stranger: While Saber may not have a true Noble Phantasm, he makes up for this in pure skill with a sword. Said skill is notable enough to be crystalized into a Noble Phantasm itself. When Saber unsheathes his blade, this skill automatically activates. Once it activates, Saber’s skill with the sword can immediately be seen in-full. He will be able to instantly recognize the weaknesses and strengths of his opponent(s) and use them to his advantage, as well as anything that he could use in the environment to his advantage. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Since Saber was never shown contact with any Magic throughout his life, this skill is an E. * Riding: The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Saber has a C-rank in this skill, being able to ride basic mounts such as horses with high proficiency. Personal Skills * Independent Action: The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Saber's Rank in this skill is B, which means that is possible for him to stay in the world for two days without a Master. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. * Battle Continuation: The strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Saber's A-Rank Battle Continuation makes it possible for him to fight even with deadly injuries and will remain alive for as long as he does not receive a decisive fatal wound (i.e. having his heart or head completely destroyed). * Eternal Arms Mastership: A skill that prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. Saber's rank in this skill is A+. His mastery of the sword has reached the point of being said to be near unrivaled in his time. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. * Eye of the Mind (False): Saber has the natural ability to avoid danger based on an innate sixth sense earned through combat and experience, so much so that it borders on precognition. His rank in this skill is A, meaning that it is so refined that the effects of visual obstructions are reduced, allowing him to gauge how powerful certain opponents are, or reveal incoming attacks long before they're in motion. External Links Battle Theme Battle Theme When His Noble Phantasm's Activated Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Tier 6 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Precognition Users Category:Fate